Tears of Blood(Finished!! PLEASE R&R!!!!)
by Tiffany Jean
Summary: A Prophecy is fufilled, and the girl it concerns forgets her entire life. What happens when Galadriel helps her remember? The whole romance thing doesn't really come in until later. I tried to make this as Anti-MarySue as i could...please R/R !!!!!!!!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Well I'm ultra bored and decided I might as well take another crack at a Legolas story… I'm not really in the right mind to write anything else right now. Kind of feeling sad and down. I don't think I'll go over three chapters unless I get good reviews, so if this story is worth while, heel review it, man! Also pre-Fellowship.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
She rode hard, trying to get past the Orcs which were trailing her, only by the tail of her horse; they had picked up on her traveling on the Old Forest Road, in Mirkwood. She had been on her way to visit family…or had she? The reason she had left was now becoming lost to her; the branches from trees and some bushes whipped her face repeatedly, and she now felt blood trickling down her face, leaving trails of what looked like tears of blood on her pale face. She risked a look behind her, and they were still gaining on her; I must ride faster, she thought. Doing something she never should have even tried at the speed that she was going; she looped the reins of her horse through her arms, and leaned forward enough to where she could reach the clasp of her cloak. With her skilled fingers, she undid the clasp, and watched it fly back behind her to collide with one of them; Orcs did not typically ride horses, she thought. She had a friend in Mirkwood who knew these sorts of things, and he had told her that they mainly never did. It was a strange case.   
"Edledhia!!!!!" She screamed back at them in Sindarin, but she spoke next in the common tongue. "Leave me be!!!!!!!!!" She had her head turned around, and could not see the huge root protruding from the ground in front of her, and neither she feared, did her horse; he tripped on it, falling forward, and bringing her with him. She hit the ground hard, no longer feeling the branches whipping around her face, or the feel of the horse's strong muscles beneath her; she was falling, falling, until she hit, the horse following, to land on top of her. "Thala, Anarriima, thala." She had named the horse after groupings of stars, for they were much more beautiful than the solitary ones; constellations actually made something together, they did not stand there alone, like the Evenstar. She had heard much of the beauty of the star, but had never thought to look at for herself. Instead Aninlacea chose to look at the groupings, for they formed a shape, she did not care what, for she yearned only for structure.   
She tried shoving the horse off of her, for it had most likely broken it's neck during the fall, but it was heavy and stiff. The Orcs were nearing, for they had lost much speed after she had let her cloak fly back at them. There was no hope for her right now; she was stuck under a dead horse, with at least two of them chasing after her on steeds. All she could do was yell, for they already knew where she was, but she could take the chance of there being another in the wood.  
"Tua amin!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tua!!!!!" She screamed into the darkness. Nobody heard her cries, for no one came. "Tua!!!!!!!" She sobbed into the darkness, as she heard the hooves coming closer to her, and finally one of the Orcs dismounting. She heard his feet hit the ground, and the clang that followed, caused by the chains that hung off his nose, and the armor that fit too loosely for him. She risked one last try, in the common tongue once more. "Help me!!! Help!!!!!" The Orc only walked to her, un sheathing his sword; most likely getting ready to let me meet the darkness, she thought to herself. 


	2. So Did I

Chapter 2  
"Are you okay?" Erinqua tried rolling over to see who was speaking to her. Whoever it was came over and pushed the cold horse off of her. She raised herself up off the ground, wincing at the pain it brought her back; it must've been caused by the fall. She eventually blocked out the pain, and got to her feet. She looked down at her dead steed; he had served her well, but she needed to run away from the Orcs.   
"I'm fine, but there are still two Orcs behind me." With this she turned and headed west, out of the forest of Mirkwood. "And that means behind you as well, sir! Run while you can, for they care not whether you are friend or foe, which I believe you to be, for you saved me, they will slay you upon finding you!"  
"Wait!" The man called out to her while she was running; she had not bothered to look at his face, for she had only turned and ran, and she had not heard his footfalls behind her. "They are already slain themselves, for I pierced them both with arrows! I hardly miss!" She stopped, and turned round to face him, although there was a great distance between them.  
"Do not dare to be so presumptuous, sir!"  
"I know that they are no more, for they would have already overtaken you as well as me. Come over here, and at least gather your belongings from your saddlebag, Lady!"  
Rinq knew not if she should trust the rider, for he might have saved her from the Orcs, but what if he was some perverted mind?; for she knew not whether he was Elf or Man. He could not be Hobbit nor Dwarf because of his stature; he stood almost six feet tall from what she could tell. She started walking towards him, although, as she did this, she reached to her back, pretending only to be soothing a wound, and grabbed a small knife from the sling that she kept her weapons in. She did not remember where she had received the blade, only that she had it now, and that it might prove useful.  
"What brought you after the Orcs, if I may ask, sir?"  
"I heard someone yelling for help, so I only followed the sound, and rode swiftly towards it, and found two Orcs chasing after a rider. I slew the Orcs with arrows and then found you, your horse dead on top of you. I think that should bring us up to date. And why were Orcs following you? And why was so young a lady as yourself traveling alone?"  
"Orcs are dirty beings, and they plunder and kill only for joy. It seemed that I must've been a worthy target for them to have fun with. I cannot say why I was traveling alone, for this I do not remember. And why were you in the woods, sir?" It was more of an interrogation session than anything else. She had begun going through the bags on one side of the saddle of the dead being, for she could not very well roll over the beast for she was lacking the strength.  
He laughed slightly to himself. "I was only riding in the night, for it is my favorite thing to do. I look upon the stars while I ride. Lady, if I may ask, what is your name?"  
"Enriqua. In the Sindarin tongue it means-" He cut her off; he knew the language well, it seemed, and it was the first thing that told her he was an Elf, for her head was spinning from the fall.  
"Alone." He shook his head. "Why would someone name their daughter that? For any matter, since your parentage is not my business as it may seem, I would like to escort you out of the forest, where there is more light. Perhaps to Mirkwood? You get boarding there."  
I think that's where I was running from, she thought. "I suppose that would be the smartest thing to do right now." From the bags she had managed to get about forty gold coins, more than enough to pay for a room and food. "And your name, sir?"  
"My name?" He laughed to himself.   
"Why is my asking your name so funny?"   
"Nearly all Elfmaidens from Mirkwood, which I suppose you're from, know my name. And you're the first I've met that has not."  
"Should I know your name, sir?" She did not like the way that the man was so head sure of himself, for he seemed as though he thought he was much higher than others.  
He chuckled again; it was making Rinq mad. "My name is Legolas."  
"And that name I have never heard before."  
"I thought you were from Mirkwood?"   
So did I…so did I, she thought. 


	3. Rhach Undomiel

Chapter 3  
"I am from Mirkwood." She lied, only so that the rider would not be suspicious; she felt he already was. "But I do not deny that I have never heard of you, nor any other by that name." She was already regretting have said it.  
"Then you must have lived under a rock in Mirkwood, for I am the Heir of Thranduil." He would now have his doubts to where she was from.   
"I am sorry, for I never meddled with that kind of news or information. I was," Think, she thought, and think quickly! "I was daughter of an Elven metal smith." She lied again; was it really lying if she did not know the truth? "Although he did not make anything special, though, only the bridles and rein bindings for the horses of the commoners."   
"Ah I see." He said quickly. "You may ride my horse, and I will lead you along, because it seems as though you are, well," He paused to think. "Dishevelled and out of your right mind right now."  
"Alright. My back is still hurting quite a bit actually." She walked over to the horse; Legolas offered his hand to her, and she took it, using it to steady herself as she mounted the steed. "Thank you."  
"Think nothing of it."  
He took the reins and lead her slowly back towards Old Forest Road, and back to Mirkwood. There were many openings in the ceiling that the topmost branches made, and Rinq stared up through them as they traveled; she stared at the many forms that the stars would make. She scorned the Evenstar; all it did was to stand in the sky alone, apart form the others. "Rhach Undomiel." She muttered under her breath, hoping that the other would not hear, but he did.  
"Curse Evenstar? Why would you say that? For Undomiel is the most beautiful star in all the sky! It shines ever fair and bright, giving hope!" She looked down at Legolas from atop his horse as they walked.  
"But she shines alone, apart from the others. She is on the outside, thinking only of herself, and her beauty."  
"Your name means 'Alone' and it seems as though you yearn for company, for others." He looked up at her. "It is quite unusual." She decided to beat him at his own game.  
"As is a prince riding out into the woods with no escort in the middle of the night." She glared down at him, wondering what he would say to her next. Now that there was light coming down from the stars and moon, she could see his face well now; he had a soft and well defined jaw, with blue eyes. Almost all the Elves had blue eyes, except for herself; but this Legolas, he had iced over blue eyes, almost radiating with their lineage, and yet they were warm, and inviting. His face was the same way, soft yet stern, demanding yet giving. Rinq could tell that he a mix of emotions. "And yet you do not want the crown that shall be handed down to you, do you?" She just let it come out of her mouth, and she did not know why. But it didn't stop her from going on. "You desire only to ride and feel the wind through your hair. With this you would be content." Legolas looked at the ground.  
"Many people can tell this, and you are not the first." He shook his head. "I would be content with that, yet I love my father, and respect him very much, but I do not want to take up my place as Heir." He shook his head. "If only I did not wear my emotions so easily in my eyes."  
"And why do you say that?"  
"I have known you for the time since I pulled your horse off you, and yet you already know my darkest fear. You have the power of Galadriel, Enriqua." He looked up at her, the light shining in his eyes. "And yet I know so little about you."  
As do I. "You know things. You know, for example, that my father was a metal smith in Mirkwood. And that that is where I am from." They neared the edge of the woods, and could see the houses beyond the edge.   
"And that is a small amount." He laughed.  
"For one with such worries in his mind, you are still so light hearted, Lord."  
"And as one that might understand how I feel, I would ask you not to call me Lord again, please." 


	4. The Clearing(chapters 4 and 5)

Chapter 4  
Legolas had taken her to the inn that was on the clearing that was Mirkwood; for it was a forest, and the substantially big clearing in the center of it, that few knew about, served as the 'town', with an inn for travelers, as well as a few houses, but not many. The inn was hardly occupied, and Legolas went in with the hood of his cloak on, so none of the few there knew who he was.   
Rinq walked up the bar and talked to the employee, who came around and led them to her room. "Since the travelers are so scarce these days, we only keep three rooms now, and the other two are being occupied. Sorry for the inconvenience." He said as he walked out. They both walked further into the room and gazed at the one bed.  
"You, my good Legolas, are sleeping on the floor tonight." Rinq walked over and grabbed a pillow and tossed it to him, and then pulled a blanket off the bed as well. She walked over and sat down on the bed. "Or you could always just ride on to your house."  
"It is late, and I think I should stay here." He waited outside while Rinq changed into the nightgown that she had borrowed from the innkeepers wife for the night; she had told them that her things had been lost when her horse ran away while she was sleeping, and she had gone out to find him, and had fallen and hit her head, when Legolas found her.  
"Alright," She said through the door, and he walked back in. She was sitting in the chair in front of the mirror staring at her face; the cuts from the branches were only surface wounds, and would heal quickly enough. She had stopped at a stream before coming to the inn and washed the blood they had left away, and no questions had been asked as to how she received them. She picked up a brush, that she had also been lended by the wife, and brushed out her long black hair.  
Legolas had never seen anything like it; it looked black, and yet in the spots where the light hit it, it was a shocking blue color, the color of the eyes of most of the Elves, for her eyes were not that color. They were a deep, deep, almost violet color of dark blue, which he had never seen any being have before. He was amazed at how different she looked in the light. When he had seen her get up for the first time, he assumed that she was the same as all other Elf girls, and yet, as he saw her now, her face was striking. She had soft facial features, her nose blended into her cheeks perfectly, and her face was much paler than the rest of the Elves; yet her lips were full and pink.  
She walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge, getting underneath the sheet that was left on it, and curled into a ball, and slipped fastly into sleep. It was not as easy for Legolas, however.  
  
Chapter 5  
The floor was hard and cold, and the pillow and blanket that she had given him were not doing much to help him. There was a draft coming up through the floorboards, and every time he tried to roll over they would creak underneath him. He closed his eyes, and only stared at his eyelids until he saw the light shine through his eyelids; at some point he heard the innkeeper come on, most likely to lay out the dress that Rinq had been wearing the night before after it had been washed. He got up off the floor and walked over to open the drapes on the window, hoping that would rouse Rinq. He sat down in the chair by the window, looking out at the sun slowly rising over the treetops. He looked over at Rinq as she stirred; it was quite strange, though.  
When he had seen her last night, she had seemed quite fair, and yet now, while the light was upon her, she seemed, well, dull. Her hair seemed to be only the same dark color as the rest of the Elves with the Raven hair, and her skin seemed much the same as well. She had been so, unique, and yet now she was like all the others who swooned over him…and yet she did not swoon, in the least. He was thinking that maybe all the attention he had been getting from the maidens of Mirkwood was going to his head, and he did not like it. He could have any of them he wanted, and yet he didn't want one of them. He didn't want anyone else either.   
Rinq rolled over, and winced as the light illuminated the backs of her eyelids. She picked up the pillow she had under her head, and threw it into Legolas' head, shaking him from his thoughts.  
"Will you close that blasted window?" Her words were slurred, and she pulled the sheet over her head. Legolas got up and closed the drapes, and sat back down, pondering some things.  
Why did she not know who I am?, he thought, for s person of a realm would at least know something of their rulers, would they not? And why had she said she did not remember where she was going? And why was she alone, in the woods? His head spun with questions. His heart yearned for answers. Yet his mind advised against it, for it was her business. They would most likely part after this morning, but where would she go? Where would he go? Most likely back to the palace, to waste away under the weight of his crown. And she had known that within two hours of knowing him; is usually took other people about a week. She knew his exact feelings…it seemed that at night there was some strange power with her, lying the darkness that surrounded her.   
She eventually got out of bed, when she realized that there was no way she would be able to get back to sleep; Legolas noticed that her eyes still had the same glint in them, the same doorway that he felt he could look into her soul with.  
"I think I shall go downstairs and get something to eat." He said to her simply; she nodded in response, and he got up and went downstairs.   
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
Rinq walked over to the table where the mirror was, as well as a basin of water, and splashed some on her face; the feeling felt good, like all the worries she had, although she had forgotten them along time ago…she only wished she could make sense of why so much of her life was forgotten. She could not remember why she in the woods last night, or where she was from, who her parents were, or who she really was. She knew only her name…and that meant alone.  
She walked over to the foot of the bed and got her dress that had been washed for her; despite the romp through the woods last night, it was still in good shape. This was good to her only because it was the only piece of clothing she owned, and she had a feeling that she would be wearing it a lot. She had so many questions running through her head, but one stood out among the rest of them: What the hell is happening to me? She couldn't remember where she had come from, who she had come from…why she was running away.   
Was she running away? If so, then from what? The oldest memory she had was of last night, when she had taken off her cloak while riding Anarriima. Up until that point, she had no memory…what is going on, she asked herself in her head, what is going on.  
And who the hell is this Legolas guy?   
A voice answered her in the back of her mind; the Heir to Mirkwood.  
She replied back to the voice; and what does he have to do with me?  
He found you, saved you. He will do this again, and will help you find your past.  
Do I want to find my past?  
Do not lie to yourself, Rinq.  
Is it lying if the truth is something that I do not know?  
Come to me, Enriqua, come to me. All will be revealed soon.  
And who are you? What will be revealed?  
What you do not wish to know.  
Then why am I coming to you?  
Legolas knocked on the door, and came in. "You clean up quite nicely."  
"Thank you. I suppose that we shall be taking our own ways now?" Rinq looked at the ground, then walked over and sat down, and began braiding her hair in front of the mirror. She had not done this for a long time, and it reminded her of something, of a time before, and yet she did not match any time or place to it.   
"Yes, that makes the most sense to me." He paused. "But where will you go? For you are without horse, money, or even a destination."  
Rinq laughed quietly. "I do not know. I think I shall wander the face of the world." Her laughter filled the air again.   
Stay with him. He will lead you to me. You want to know the truth.  
I fear it will hurt me. I do not wish to know.  
You do, in the dark parts of your soul, yearn for the reason of your pitiful existence. I will tell you why you are here.  
Why am I so pitiful to a voice in my own mind?  
What if I am not in your mind?  
Then where are you?  
You shall soon know.  
Who are you?  
I do not think you want to know right now. 


	5. I have no Fate

Chapter 6  
She gave the innkeeper the money for the room over the night, as well as some extra for all the favors that had been done. Legolas walked her outside; it was very gloomy outside, and the sky looked as though it was ready to cry.   
"Thank you for your generosity, Legolas. I appreciate it very much, for I would be dead if you had not come."   
I feel dead already…why was I allowed to live?  
Because you must know the things you are meant to know!!!!!!!!!!!  
The voice was getting louder in her mind, and it's words seemed to echo off one part of her head to the other, the sound ringing. She brought a hand up to her head, to try to calm the hurricane that was exploding in it.  
COME!!! NOW!!!!  
No, I will not!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
It will be your death if you do not!!!  
I am destined to die young anyway!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Now you've done it, you silly girl…  
"What?" It was Legolas' voice again; it was always that voice that brought her back. Would she always depend on him to bring her back? She did not even like him that much, he was much too arrogant; he had shown her that when he had been so amazed she did not know his name.  
And yet I do not know my own parents' names.  
All this will be revealed if you would just see me…  
And now my thoughts are not safe.  
"Why are you destined to you a young death?" The world seemed to spin around Rinq, and finally stop, the edges of her site blurring and shaking. She stumbled, but caught herself; she would not let herself give in to this voice that was bringing her down from inside her own mind, for if she had fallen, Legolas would have caught her when she collapsed, as she longed to do, and he would've taken her with him, to wherever he was going.  
"It was your imagination. I said nothing." She answered back quickly.   
"Tell me the truth. Last night when you told me you lived in Mirkwood," He paused for breath; he had not meant to confront her, but he wanted answers to his questions. "You were lying. You are not from there, for there are no smiths. I was thinking about it this morning. That explains why you knew not who I was."  
"So it's all about how far your own image will reach? You're interested in seeing how many girls will collapse when you say their name, or touch them ever so lightly on the shoulder?!?! Is that what you're interested in, Legolas Greenleaf? Only in your own affairs!" She turned around on her heel…then stopped.  
You realize your power.  
I have none.  
That you know about. Things will be relevant soon.  
"I never told you my last name."  
"I know."  
"What is going on with you? For I becoming intrigued in what your story is, and I wish to help you know what you need to."   
No.  
You knew this would happen.  
Will you just leave me alone!!!!!  
Rinq's head spun again, but she pushed it back quicker this time. "There is nothing dramatic about my story, and nothing that you should be drawn to."  
"And yet I am, although I do not know how to explain it."  
This is his fate, along with yours.  
I have no fate.  
Even I, the small little voice in your head, has a fate.  
"There is nothing special running through these veins, Legolas. I am a simple Elf."  
"Take away my crown, and I am the same as you."  
"I do not wish to travel with you, or anyone else for that matter."  
"I will not see that happen. I am going with you, or you are not going at all." He drew himself up, raising his chin ever so slowly, so that he was looking down his nose at her.   
"I do not where I am going, so how shall you come with me?"  
"I have a suggestion I would like to make to you, a place maybe you could go to get answers." He stopped. "I wish only to help you find some answers, for it seems as though that is what you're looking for."  
"Where do you think I should go?" She asked him, having given up the fight; it was useless, for he would eventually wear her down with his persistence. "I want answers, but I know not where to go."  
Voice, you are getting your wish.  
It is not my desire for this, but yours, I see it in your heart.  
You know not what you see.  
"I think that you should talk to the Lady of Lothlorien; she has powers and ways of solving some things like this. We can buy you a horse, and be there in a day at the most if we make good time."  
Rinq thought about this for a moment; Legolas had said that she herself had some of this Galadriel's power…but what was the extent of these powers? Would this journey actually help her?  
It will get you that much closer to your answers.  
"Then let us make the trip, Legolas."  
  
*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
AN- I honestly hope that this isn't really too much of a Mary Sue story; I don't have anything against that type of writing unless you actually have some talent. Please read and review this fic, as I am writing it mainly out of boredom and I'm wondering how I'm doing on it. Thankies!!!!! Oh and please no flames about how Rinq is kinda thinking that Legolas is a little annoying. LOL! 


	6. City of Lights

Chapter 7  
After purchasing a horse for Rinq, they began heading west to Lothlorien. Legolas had traveled there a few times in the past, and had been amazed at it; the City of Lights was something to behold. The entire realm was almost blinding, the trees glowing with life. They traveled in silence, and reached Lothlorien by the end of the day, for it was not far from where they had stayed the night. The entire world around them was filled with bright yellows and whites; even the ground itself looked white, though she knew that she walked on grass, how could it be white?  
An attendant came over and took their horses. "You shall see the Lady of the Wood now, for you are not tired, but anxious to see her." Another Elf came and led them up many stairs, until they were finally standing in front of one last staircase. Rinq imagined what she must be like, glowing and beautiful, eyes full of countless ages of wisdom.   
Legolas noticed that in the light of Lorien, Rinq had regained some of the fairness she had seemed to loose in the sunlight; she was looking around in wonder, like a small child first seeing the towers of Minas Tirith for the first time; Legolas had himself when his father had traveled there long ago and brought him with. Her eyes seemed to not be able to take all of it in. She turned her head slowly when she heard footsteps ahead of her…  
"Welcome to Lothlorien, son of Thranduil, and seeker of answers." She looked at Rinq as she walked slowly down the steps, the light in Lothlorien seemingly increasing substantially. "Legolas, I wish to you to leave Enriqua with me. I must speak with the girl alone, for indeed you are only a girl, only 954 years old."   
Legolas looked at Rinq, who looked down, trying to think if her age would give her anything inside of her head. "Yes, milady." Legolas turned and began walking back down the stairs, and Galadriel looked back at Rinq.  
So you have gotten here, what now will you learn?  
I don't know…things that I don't wish to know.  
But they will be laid out before you despite your preference….  
"You're the voice, aren't you, Lady?" Rinq looked right back at Galadriel, in the same way that she was trying to peer into Rinq's soul…if she even had one.  
"No, I am not. I knew about it though, I knew that it was guiding you to me, because it wanted you to find the truth."  
"Will I find what I seek here?"  
"Yes, I think you shall. For I know of the going-on's from long ago, and I know some things that Elrond does not know either." She walked down the final step, and came over and looked down at Rinq; the Lady was very tall, and stood nearly a complete 3 inches over Rinq. "Follow me."  
She did so, as Galadriel led her up the stairs from which she came from, and through many archways, then down another yet another staircase, and then they were there, in a small grass clearing, with a small stone pillar, that stood only to Galadriel's waist, with a metal basin in the center of the top.   
"This is a mirror. It shows many things, but in your case, it might show what you need." She grabbed a metal basin, and walked over to a small fountain that was embedded in the earthen wall, and filled it with water, which she poured into the basin; the water was clear, it looked as though there was nothing in the basin at all to Rinq… Then an image formed. 


	7. Images

Chapter 8  
"A baby was born, to an Elven Queen, who lived in Mithlond, or the Grey Havens, in the year 2060 of the Third Age. While the little girl was crying, from the light and the voices around her, blood began to form tears in her eyes, and they made their way slowly down the newborn's cheeks. The mother could not believe this, for it had never happened to anyone before.  
""The baby shall be sent over to the other shores, to live with Lord Elrond, for he is wise, and may protect her from this horrible secret of her birth." The mother had declared. One of the men had taken the baby to Rivendell, as the Queen had commanded. Elrond took in the child, and raised her as his own. He kept the secret from the girl."  
Galadriel explained what Rinq was seeing in the mirror, a mother giving birth, the blood on the infant's cheeks, and finally a rider taking the baby to Rivendell. But now Rinq saw the girl sitting in the library, reading a book. The girl dropped the book, while wearing a shocked look on her face, and marched to Elrond; Galadriel continued her narrative.  
"While living in his house, she had had dreams about her birth, for the past always catches up with us, and then she read about a prophecy: If blood tears were to spill from the eyes of an infant Elf-daughter, the Dark Lord would be able to gain enough power to be noticed once again…as had happened in the year of the girl's birth. She went to Lord Elrond and demanded that he tell her the truth about herself," Now the mirror had a girl and Lord Elrond speaking heatedly…the girl was Rinq, and it looked not long ago. "He told her the truth, and that Sauron was now looking for her, for if her special tears were cried again, then he would be able to take a physical shape once more. The girl left Rivendell in the middle of the night, out of fear that she would bring fire and death to the family that she had grown to love." It showed Rinq riding Anarriima away from Rivendell.  
"I remember this not…" She said quietly, but she was entranced by the mirror. Now it showed Orcs overtaking her in a forest, and dragging her back to a black tower in that forest.  
"They took the girl to Dol Guldur, where three of the Nazgul had taken up residence. It is located in Mirkwood. Under Sauron's commands, they tortured the girl to within a half inch of her life, hoping that she would once again cry the tears, and give him a form. But instead of blood, out of her eyes poured a pure light." Rinq saw herself tied up on a table, with, what she assumed to be, one of the Nazgul, standing over her with a red hot choker; he clasped it around her neck, and she screamed. The others were taking knifes and slowly cutting her stomach area open, or making long cuts along her limbs. Now the mirror showed her own face, and from her eye came drops of a silver substance; light. "When the tear hit the ground, the girl's wounds were healed, and she was transported outside of the dungeons, on her horse, riding away. Her memory had been wiped out as well by the light that came from her, and she remembered naught anything that had happened to her for her entire life." The mirror showed her riding, chased by three Orcs, who must've taken up residence in the tower as well. She took off he cloak, and it hit one of the Orcs behind her, and knocked him off horse for he had not been suspecting it. Then it showed her falling, screaming for help, and then it showed Legolas shooting the remaining two Orcs with arrows. "He brought you here, only with a willingness to help you, for he has a very noble heart, but you know of his true feelings for you." The mirror went blank, and Rinq looked up, her face sad, but her eyes somewhat glad.  
"What feelings?" She felt like so much had been explained, and it seemed to fill the void that was inside of her; she didn't care whether the truth was good or bad, for it was the truth.  
"You hold great powers in your heart and mind, Enriqua, almost as great as my own You do not need to learn how to harness them again, for you already had, while living in Rivendell. Do not be afraid to probe your mind for what has not been explained here."  
You know the truth now.  
I know it, yes, now leave me alone.  
I know it yes, now leave me alone.  
Why are you still there?!  
Why are you still there?!  
"The voice…it was myself, the me from before I forgot everything. It wanted me to find out…now my head will be at rest, yet I have nowhere to do so."  
"You may stay here for some time, but Sauron will no doubt look for you again. And when that happens, you must leave." Galadriel took the metal jar back over to where the fountain was, for the water in the basin, which served as her mirror, had disappeared.  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
Legolas was sitting on a protruding tree root, which stood almost his own height, when he saw Rinq descending from the stairs, clad in a white dress that Galadriel must've given her. She looked almost queenly… The light that had been in her eyes had returned, as though a void within her had been filled, and she was radiating with peace it seemed, almost like the lady Galadriel did herself. He jumped off the root, as was easy for Elves, and walked over to her. She indeed did look happier, and yet weighed down with something; better not to point it out, and let her bee happy for the moment, he thought to himself.  
"The Lady has asked that we stay for sometime, and that we dine with her tonight." She said simply.  
"Did you find what you were looking for?" He asked her.  
"I was not looking for anything, but I found what I think I needed." 


	8. Namaarie

Chapter 9  
The people of Lothlorien were as bright as the City itself. They were jovial, and enjoyed a good time. Galadriel sat on the dais while the feast began; Rinq and Legolas were to her right, sitting next to each other, talking quietly.  
"So where will you go, after you leave?"   
"Home, most likely. I have to face that I will be a kind someday, although I do not wish it."  
"But it seems as though you have accepted that it will be what happens." She looked at him, and realized that the 'feelings' he had for her were hidden to both of them, for she did not accept it that he had them for her; he was not even aware of them himself. There was only a deep friendship that had formed quickly, for he had helped her find her past, and had saved her life.  
"I do not know what will happen, I only know that I must deal with it as it comes, and not let it get to me now."   
Rinq stopped a server and got another glass of wine, even though she was already on her fifth. "That is the way to handle such things, Legolas." She sipped at her glass, the taste filling her mouth.   
"And yet this is not the case for you, Rinq. It seems as though you have the power to know what will happen to you. What do you see yourself doing?"  
"I think I shall go back to Rivendell, and see if Elrond shall let me stay there once again, for it seemed as though I was happy there." She had already told him about what the mirror had shown, and about what Galadriel had told her, all except for the part about Legolas. "I think I shall leave soon, for my heart yearns to go back."  
"Do you wish I should take you?" He sipped at his own glass as well, leaning back in his chair. "There are foul things about lately, and you would not be safe on your ow-" Rinq pushed her chair back, and got up, walking away from the table; Legolas got up and followed her, looking bewildered. She walked down some stairs; there were many in the realm of Lorien. It seemed as though she was trying to loose him…and she did. After many sharp turns, he lost sight of her, and like that, she was gone.  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
The image was burned into Rinq's eyelids; a giant eye, flaming, and lidless, watching her. She heard Galadriel's voice in her mind, "Leave, he had begun looking for you again! Go to Rivendell alone, you shall be safe there." And so she had left, for she knew that if she stayed the Eye would be the result of her being caught once again. She must go alone, for any companions that would be with her would be in the same danger that she would be in; she could not risk it.   
She had been in Lorien for only a day, and she was already fleeing. She had known Legolas for but two days, and she had to give it up. She had no feelings that were stronger than friendship…and yet she could not lie to herself anymore.   
You know it's more than that.  
Oh no, not you again.  
You know that you feel the strongest of all feelings for him, Rinq.  
And yet nothing shall come of them.  
She ran down the last set of stairs, and finally she saw her horse, Voronwer, or loyal one. She did not bother to get any supplies, she would ride until she reached Rivendell; north and then west. She mounted her horse, and brought the reins around, and rode out of the City of Lights.  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
Legolas found her horse missing. That was it, along with Rinq herself. She had taken nothing with her. She would die on the journey to Rivendell without protection or food. She was doomed, and he wanted to change her fate.  
She was not beautiful to the eye, nor had she the best personality. But she was different. She had not met him and fell to the ground, kissing the places where he had stepped; she was not innocent, she was not pure, like most Elves. She was herself. And that is what he thought he loved about her.  
But he was still denying it. She would never feel the same way about him, and he knew why; he had been arrogant to think that he could win her over, that she would be just the same as the other girls that he knew. He had thought her to be normal, but she was far from it. It would never happen, and he knew that. So he forgot about his feelings.  
He mounted his own horse, only going to save his friend. If he rode swift enough he would find her. He departed Lorien as well, riding through the darkness, pushing his horse as far as it would go. He heard, with his acute hearing, more footfalls of horses, and he feared for Rinq. They could be Orcs…his worries worsened when he heard screaming coming from the road ahead, then the words being shouted from the girl screaming, in between her sobs.  
"NAMAARIE!!!! IL' ER NAMAARIE!!!!" Forget….everyone forget…   
What does that mean, thought Legolas? Suddenly a great light flashed before his eyes.  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
Rinq had been riding, when suddenly three Nazgul overcame her. 


	9. The End

Chapter 10  
She had tried to get more speed, but had not succeeded, and they caught her; one of them riding up beside her. She tried to kick him away, but he eventually grabbed her around the neck, and pulled her off her horse. One of them stabbed the horse after she was off, and he fell to the ground, his blood slowly running out of the wound.  
The Nazgul that he grabbed her threw her to the ground by her throat, and she was grabbing her throat in pain, but she realized her situation, and ran as fast as she could, but it was futile, and of them corned her in a small cove made by tree roots.  
How ironic, I die between roots, and the roots of my birth are the reason I am dying.  
One of them grabbed her throat, again, and pushed her back against the tree, squealing to the others that he had her; she was almost three feet off of the ground when he shoved her back, and she would soon strangle. She remembered the last part of that damned prophecy, that if her so called 'Blood Tears' were spilt again, Sauron would take shape; he would probably torture her to death this time, to make sure that the prophecy came to pass.   
She looked into the Nazgul's glowing red eyes, and taunted him, about how he would not kill her, about how he much too weak to drive the blade through her heart. "Weakling." The Nazgul had enough, and while she was still off the ground, pinned against the trunk of a great tree, he brought a blade up to let her see it, right before he drove it all the way through her stomach, until it was well embedded in the tree behind her; she could feel it rip through her skin, then the tissue in her body, and come out on the other side of her. She did not feel it too much after that, and she realized that if she did not move that it would bring her no great pain, and she would be able to bleed to death, painlessly.  
I do love him.  
You knew you did.  
I do not know why I do. He is arrogant, and much too sure of himself. Yet I feel that if this had not happened it would have been meant to be.  
But this happened, and he will be pained because of it.  
Rinq realized the voice's words rang true.  
The Nazgul let her throat go, and she pinned to the tree by the blade, and she felt her weight slowly bringing her down upon it, and the blade slowly ripping through her flesh even more. She screamed. She felt wetness in her eyes, and she felt a tear slowly running down her cheek.   
All is doomed.  
It was light, and it blinded the Nazgul to look upon her, and they all three mounted their horses and ran, most likely back to Dol Guldur.  
She could not cause so much pain to such a stout hearted being, so, with her last breath, she managed to shout a few words out into the night air.  
"NAMAARIE!!! IL' ER NAMAARIE!!!!" And she died.  
The blade had been one of Moldur, and eventually evaporated into the air, leaving her body to fall to the ground, and when she did, a bright light shot out from it, going into the forest.  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
"What am I doing in the woods?" He said it to himself. It was obvious he was in Lothlorien, though, because the trees were blurred, like there was heat rising up from the ground; then he found that the reason everything was blurred was because of the tears in his eyes…but were they from? He did not remember crying…  
His horse was still running through the woods. He decided he must've blacked out for a moment, and that he was going back to Mirkwood; but then he remembered he was following someone, who he did not remember.  
While he was going through the woods, he saw a piece of fabric or something of the like, hidden behind a gigantic tree root; no man would've been able to see the small piece. He slowed his horse, and brought it around so he could look at it. As he neared it, he saw that it was part of a dress, a white dress, and he soon saw the red that had been stained there from the blood. He saw a young Elf-girl's body laying there, dead. She had been practically skewered with a knife or sword, whose wielder was now longer there. He walked over to the slumped over body, and rolled it over. Her eyes will still open, yet they seemed to hold no color, but there was something interesting: A small trail of blood was left on her face, yet it seemed impossible for it to have gotten there, and he saw that it began at her eye, and there was even some lining it; it seemed as though she had cried blood…  
Out of respect for the poor girl, Legolas quickly took the body to the Anduin, and laid her to rest in it's water.  
While he was walking back to his horse, he swore he saw a light eminating from the woods, and he quickly traveled to investigate it, for by then it was nightfall. He found nothing, or no one…or so he thought.  
He turned around, and saw the light again; it was coming from a girl, the girl whose body he had just placed in the river. She was engulfed in the light, and she was wearing a black dress; indeed it seemed as though the light did not belong around such a dark creature, yet it seemed to fit. She had dark black hair, although it seemed to be a heavenly color of blue, and she glided over to him.  
"Tenna' san'" Until then; she whispered to him lightly, before she said one last thing… "Amin mela lle, Legolas." I love you Legolas.  
He tried to reach out at her, but she had disappeared; she was gone.  
  
Enriqua had died in the year 3014, 4 years before Gandalf reached Bag-End telling Frodo that his was the One ring. This was the year that Sauron was finally able to take his physical shape: The Great Eye.  
  
The end 


End file.
